


On the Hunt

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creature Fic, Deep Sea, Hunting, M/M, Mating, Mermaid Dean, Prompt Fic, breeding season, mermaid Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: While out hunting, Dean comes across something more than just the school of fish he was after, and it turns out to be something better than he could have ever expected.





	On the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this has sort of ABO dynamics, but since they're mermaid like creatures, I figured Alphas and Omegas don't exactly apply here as they're aquatic. So, where you hear the term "breeder", think "Omega". Dean's role as a hunter would make him an Alpha in his clan. This is so far my shortest fic in this entire collection, but I hope you all like it.

**Day 13~**

**Teeming~**

Dean watched the fish as they swam past him.  The school was fairly large and he intended to use the element of surprise to catch as many of them as he could.  His eyes darted back and forth, watching the largest ones as they tried to keep away from him.  As he raised his spear and got ready to strike, he caught sight of something blue in the distance.  There was nothing he knew to be that shade of blue in this area and he found himself intrigued.  Though the water was teeming with fish ripe for the catch, he wanted to know what that was.  He swam forward and the fish parted, scurrying to get as far away from the hunter as possible.  Moving forward, he found the blue thing, and his excitement grew exponentially.

_ “You are not of my clan!” _

Blue eyes looked up at him from a face more beautiful than any he had ever seen before.  No one from his own clan had blue eyes or blue scales.  It excited him even more as he realized this perfectly beautiful creature was not mated, and was a breeder. 

_ “My clan is from far away.  I left in search of a mate.” _

_ “Your clan sends their breeders away in search of mates?  Why can’t you stay and mate within your clan?” _

Those beautiful blue eyes blinked and then the breeder was shaking his head.

_ “We had too many breeders.  Many had to leave in hopes that we could find mates elsewhere.” _

Dean moved closer, circling around him.   _ “What is your name?” _

_ “Castiel.  What is yours?” _

_ “Dean.” _

_ “Are you a hunter, Dean?” _

_ “I am one of the best hunters in my clan.”  _   Dean replied proudly.  He ran the tips of his fingers up one of Castiel’s arms, over smooth skin to where it faded into shimmery blue scales and watched him tilt his head back in submission.

_ “You are more beautiful than the breeders in my clan.  We mate for life.  Do you mate for life in yours?” _  Dean asked. Castiel nodded.

_ “Some clans only mate for a season, but we mate for life as well.  I was hoping to find another like mine.  Are you mated already?  You don’t smell mated.” _

_ “I am not.  I have not found one I wanted for my mate.  Until now.  You smell like my mate.” _

Dean swirled his tail around Castiel’s and smiled when the other’s glowed bright blue.  This deep, any creature that existed had some form of bioluminescence, including their kind.  Dean’s own glowed green, but Castiel’s was the most beautiful shade of blue he’d ever seen.  Only when he’d gone up closer to the surface had he witnessed this color before.  It was rare to find this deep and to have a mate with this color would give him higher status in his clan, but it would make their offspring more desirable a few seasons from now when they were old enough to breed.

_ “You would have me as yours?” _

_ “I would.  It is breeding season for my clan.  You smell ready.  Is it time for yours as well?  Where do you come from?”   _ Dean moved his spear to his other hand and pulled Castiel close.

_ “I have traveled for three days to reach this place.  I come from a much deeper, colder place.  We need more light to see there.  It is breeding season for us too, which is why I left in search of a mate, and in search of a new clan.” _

Dean grinned, flashing his razor sharp teeth.  He’d return this day with more than just food for his clan, he’d return with a mate as well.  Come spring, his offspring would be born and their clan would grow.  Currently it was small, maybe 30 in total, but they’d make it bigger. 

_ “You will have one here, with me and mine.” _

Castiel glowed brighter, smiling as he curled his tail around Dean’s in return.  He was inviting the hunter to mate.  As tempting as that was, he didn’t want to do that out in the open, not where they could be caught off guard by other predators, or rival clans. 

_ “Follow me.  My den is this way.” _

He led Castiel straight to his den, ignoring the curious looks he received from the few clan members he did encounter.  Until they were mated, he would be extremely protective and not let anyone near his breeder.  They went inside his den and he leaned his spear against one wall.

_ “This is where we will live?  Where we will rear our offspring?” _  Castiel was looking around, admiring the baubles and other trinkets Dean had collected.

_ “My den is one of the largest.  If you want pretty things I will find them for you.  For now, I want to give you this." _  Dean handed him his most prized possession; a perfect, round blue stone he’d found many years earlier.  Castiel smiled wide as he turned it over in his hands. 

_ “I like this very much.  I accept you as my mate.” _

That was the best thing Dean had heard all day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later, after a vigorous mating that Dean felt confident would result in offspring the following season, he left to go finish the hunting he’d started earlier.  When he returned, he had enough fish for the entire clan, and he fed his mate well.  Everyone was eager to meet Castiel, and to learn where he had come from.  He settled in well with the new clan and was accepted fully as one of them.  His and Dean’s offspring were plentiful and grew up to be fierce hunters and dedicated nurturers.  It seemed the ocean was teeming with more than just fish, and Dean happened to be the lucky hunter that day in that he found his perfect mate while out on the hunt.  

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
